


Cleanup

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Could have easily wasted another 30-50 words describing the scene... Need to budget my words better.This one was fun to come up with :D





	Cleanup

Undyne scratched soot from behind her ear and stared at the fire eating her house. The windows seemed to glare at her with fiery light beaming from them. She had to admit: the sight was pretty fucking intimidating. But she was scarier.

Cocking her portable firehose (courtesy of Alphys), she aimed, bared her teeth and fired.

High-pressure water sprayed into her home, dousing the flames into a smoky mess. She laughed hysterically, waving the pipe around.

Once it was safe, it was fun time. She kicked open the door and water gushed out from it.

Cleanups after cooking lessons RULE!

**Author's Note:**

> Could have easily wasted another 30-50 words describing the scene... Need to budget my words better. 
> 
> This one was fun to come up with :D


End file.
